


The Blanket

by imnotsosin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotsosin/pseuds/imnotsosin
Summary: Suzy wants a blanket, and Arin delivers.





	The Blanket

"Babe, can you get me a blanket?" Suzy called from their living room. She had been playing HunieCam Studio for hours now and it was starting to drop cold. A warm blanket was all she needed right now.

"You mean," Arin says "THIS blanket!" He exclaims, moving into Suzy's field of view. There he stood in a pink Sailor Moon crop top, booty shorts and the blanket tied securely around his neck, acting like a cape. A big grin on his face. Suzy took a quick glance away from the game to look at him. Looking back at the screen she froze. Double taking Arin again, she starts giggling. Arin's large smile falters and his eyebrows furrow.

"Oh..." He disappointingly says putting his arms in front of himself. Suzy is quick to jump to his side.

"Nononono! I didn't mean it like that!" She places her hands on the sides of his face. "You look adorable!"  
Arin's eyes shoot down to the floor, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"You really think so..." His lips turn up into a small smile. A warm smile spreads across Suzy's face. 

"Of course," she gives him a small kiss on his lips "I think you're beautiful." They stay silent for a moment, just looking at each other, standing in a strong embrace.

"Did you wanna watch me play?" Suzy asks, breaking the silence for a brief second. "You can snuggle with me on the couch if you want..." Luring Arin even more, she succeeds. They cuddle up together, wrapped up in the blanket, wrapped up in each other’s arms. With Arin nuzzling Suzy's neck as she plays, sleep slowly taking him. Arin murmurs one last thought before he drifts off into a deep sleep

"I'm so lucky to have you..."


End file.
